


Excuse Me, I am Sorry.

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Laethia Recording Studios [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Randomness, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recording of Japan's first character song! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse Me, I am Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiku is adorable, isn't he? Sorry, it's been so long, started college and just got this one completed! Hopefully, once I adjust to the schedule more, I'll find time to write more :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or the songs :3

Japan smiles slightly as he stretches, getting out of bed. It’s several hours until he’s expected to be at the recording studio to record his character songs, but he wanted time to relax before then. He heads to the kitchen and eats breakfast before taking his drawing supplies outside to his sakura orchard, sitting against the base of one of the large trees. He gets an idea and starts drawing, an hour easily passing while he works. Once he finishes the drawing, he gets up and has a shower so that he’s absolutely ready for recording his song, even though there’s no visual recording. 

Austria asked him to show up about thirty minutes or so earlier since he wanted to release two different versions of each of Japan’s songs, including the marukaite that he’s already sung. Austria wants to release a Japanese version of each song, knowing that the language is already popular in music amongst the humans. He’s having the other nations do the same thing in the same language, but Japan is the first one to record them, as it’s his native language and he doesn’t need that much extra practice to memorize them like Italy and Germany would need, though Japan is steadily helping them memorize the words that they translated. 

Once he’s ready, he looks outside and decides to walk to the studio as it is a very beautiful day and he has plenty of time to make it to the studio. He arrives at around the same time that Austria does and he smiles. 

“Konnichiwa, Roderich-san.” He says, receiving a pleasant ‘Guten tag,’ from the Austrian before they begin to talk as Austria unlocks the door. Estonia arrives not too long after and Austria smiles, all of them heading to the room where they’ll be recording. Estonia quickly gets everything set up once they arrive as Japan warms up his voice. Once everyone’s ready, they record his marukaite and his two character songs in Japanese, Japan enjoying getting to sing in his native language. 

After they finish, Japan sits down with a bottle of water and drinks it, all of them waiting for the remaining axis members and China to arrive to watch the actual recordings in English. Germany arrives first, very punctual as usual, then Italy and China arrive at the same time, likely making their way here together. Germany walks over to Japan and hugs him softly, his face a soft red. Japan leans into the contact and then Germany goes to sit by Italy and China, Italy waving happily at Japan, who just smiles softly at the excitable Italian.

Austria tells Japan that they’re ready to begin whenever he is and Japan nods, taking another sip of water before standing up and walking over to the microphone. He nods at Estonia, who plays the track, the gentle sound of rippling water gently washing over their ears. The music itself begins and Japan’s audience smiles at how like him it sounds, really fitting his country well. Japan smiles as well, bobbing his head slightly to the beat, enjoying how amazing it sounds.

 _In a white sea, a red sun burns._  
_Round planets float up like solitary islands_  
_And still, the war_  
_Is not yet over…_

 _Slender buildings crowd the cities_  
_Matched with the blade of a long history_  
_Only one can prevail_  
_The combat continues…_

The other countries get curious at the accelerating tempo, Japan smiling softly. They are all stunned by how well the song describes the Japanese man, though it really shouldn’t be surprising, given the quality of their own songs. 

_I love everything new_  
_I really really really like what’s fashionable_  
_The minority can’t control me_  
_Excuse me, I am sorry._

Italy has to bite back a giggle at this, having heard the man say this many times. Germany and China smile at the same thing, knowing exactly how polite the Japanese man is. 

Japan just looks at them a bit amused before saying, “I’m not saying I won’t hand down my venerable traditions. I know what the result of that would be…” 

_Etiquette, restraint_  
_The virtues of shame_

 _Cherry trees, maple trees_  
_The meaning of the seasons._

China just smiles at this, knowing how much his younger brother loves the seasons and the other two trees listed. 

_My straight black hair_  
_Will be blond by tomorrow…_

 _After celebrating Christmas,_  
_The year ends and I go to the temple_  
_This is how it usually is_  
_Excuse me, I am sorry._

 _Come in, come in to the bath._  
_Get out, get out when time’s up._  
_Come in, come in to the bath._  
_Get out, get out when time’s up._

Everyone else smiles at this, all having enjoyed one of the hot spring baths that he’s referencing. Japan’s smile widens as the song picks up further, getting excited for the ending.

 _I love kotatsu and mandarin oranges_  
_I really really like Western cooking_  
_I can’t deny the Meiji Era_  
_Excuse me, I am sorry._

 _I love everything new_  
_I really really really like what’s fashionable_  
_The minority can’t control me_  
_Excuse me, I am sorry._

The music then fades to silence and Japan smiles, walking away from the microphone. He heads over to his friends and is immediately hugged by Italy, having gotten used to it by now. 

“You were amazing, Nihon~ Your voice is molto bello~” Japan smiles at this, China pulling Italy off of him.

“Arigatou, Fericiano-kun.” He looks at China, who gives him a supportive smile, able to read the pride in his older brother’s eyes.

“I agree, aru. You did quite well.” 

Japan’s smile softens at this, “Arigatou, onii-sama. It means a lot from you.” China just smiles at this and Italy clings to the Chinese man, still babbling about how good Japan had been.

Germany lightly touches Japan’s shoulder, drawing the smaller man into a hug. “I have to agree with everyone. You vere wunderbar, mein liebe.” Japan smiles and melts into the hug.

“Danke, Rudwig-chan~” He says, grinning at the German man’s reaction to him replying in his own language. Germany just chuckles and pulls Japan closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Austria clears his throat and everyone looks over at him.

“As adorable as this all is, ve still have one more song for Kiku to record.” Japan nods and worms his way out of the hug, despite not wanting to. He stretches a bit, making sure that he has the right amount of energy to perform his next song.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! :3


End file.
